The Child of Rome
by sean.rush18
Summary: Sean thought his life was weird before, but he had know idea. After his 15th birthday his life got weirder from there, having weird dreams about a pale women, a beautiful city and a talking wolf? Follow Sean as he discovers who he is, what he is, and who his father is, and has to stops the All Gifted, before hope is lost from mankind forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Birthday Gone Wrong  
(Sean)

I'm not going to pretend that I never wanted to be a hero or anyone with special powers or an exciting life. The idea of a normal life always seemed dole, I always knew that wasn't my destiny my mother told me that. I am Sean Rush and this is my story. I'm 15 years old and live in Phoenix, Arizona, with my mother Kristina. She has raised me since my father left when I was a baby. I never knew who he was or why he left me and mother, but I always wanted to know him or yell at him. I have a lot of anger towards him, I 'resented' him. That is what my shrink says at least; oh did I forget to mention that I go to a shrink every Friday after school, great way to start the weekend, right. All my life I have had problems and I always had to get through it, like when I was 2 years old I started a fire in my mother's new house and was found after in the ruble and ash holding a dead snake. In addition, the time I was in accidentally sent a kid to the hospital in my elementary, we were playing dodge ball and I hit this kid so hard in the chest I accidentally broke 5 ribs, or the one time, well you get it I've had stupid luck, I just didn't know how stupid yet. So right about the time when I turned 15, stuff started to be weird or weirder. I'll start my story there I guess. It was August 9th my 15th birthday I was there with all my friends, Jonny, Devon, Jason, Emily, Lindy, Caroline, Abby, Emma, and Morgan. We started the party off with swimming in my pool in my backyard, one of the essentials to living in Arizona is having a pool, I love to swim, and then after swimming we ate pizza and drank various sodas. After eating we all start to dance, it was like 9:00 when we started. For some reason my house at night was the place to be according to my friends. The sky at night in my backyard was much clearer, like there was an invisible force field that made all light pollution and clouds not go in our airspace, honestly, it is a beautiful site. We danced under the beautiful sky until like 11:30 at night until the girls had to go home. But all my best guy friends stayed the night with me. Jason he was a 10th grader, but he looked too young to be in high school but he was a cool person, but he always seemed out of it like everything around us was something he never had. Then there was Jonny and Devon they were in 9th grade like me. So we stayed up until 2am or so and played Halo 4, I was killing them all, they all sucked because I was the only one with the game they all had halo reach still. Then we dosed off to sleep.  
My dream that night was extremely weird. I was in front of this giant white cabin it had some weird writing on it _Latin_ maybe, I could read it in my dream though it said _B. U. N. K. E. R_ then right before I could read the rest of it. I saw a huge wolf. It was a reddish brown wolf had fresh blood on it and looked like it wanted to find some more meat for her hunt. Do not ask me how I knew the wolf was a girl but it was this feeling like I have seen her before, like a _distant memory_, but before I could think about it. She whispered in my mind.  
"Brace yourself, everything is about to change."  
I was so in shock that I just stood there in this daze, and then the she wolf turned around and started to walk away. Then out of know when it turned around so fast and snapped at me with its teeth right at my face.  
I woke up with a jolt and screaming like a little girl about to wet the bed, everyone looked at me odd, except for Jason he was just lying on his side looking at me in a sad expression, it was creepy.  
"Sorry guys, I'm okay just had bad dream" I was still looking at Jason, he turned around and went back to sleep. Odd, so I went back to sleep and dreamed a normal dream, about girls and me with plying around like a superhero.  
I woke up and saw that everyone but Jason and I were in the room. My mother I guess went to work early and the rest of the people left early because their parents came and picked them up early I guess. Jason was watching TV then turned to face me when I sat up.  
"Morning man, how'd you sleep?" I grumbled out of my bed and yawn.  
"Good, whatcha watching?" Jason smiled and looked back to the TV.  
"The history channel, wanna watch?" he gestured for me to sit on the couch. "There talking about how the Roman Empire was formed."  
"I love Greek and roman mythology, but I never cared for the boring history part of it"  
"So you know about the gods?" he said with a somewhat serious tone, which was well weird.  
"Yeah, there mostly planet names like Neptune, Jupiter, Mars, in roman, but Greek's like Zeus, Hades, Artemis, so yeah I know about the gods of mythology.  
"How do you know all this?"  
"After I saw Clash of the Titans, the 1981 version and I thought that was a cool story, so my mom read me mythology at night instead of normal kids' stories. So I know about the myths."  
"Myths…" Jason said under his breath.  
"I'm gonna go get dressed I'll be right back, then we can head out for school." Jason nodded still staring at the TV.  
I walked away. I went into my bedroom and started to get dressed; I was pulling up my jeans when I heard a step from behind. I turned around and then something happened I didn't see coming. Devon was there, he stepped out of my bathroom into my room and I jumped back startled.  
"Devon! Jason said you left already, you scared the crap out of me…" Devon looked at me impatiently and then shifted to smiles and snorted like a pig.  
"No man, I just jumped in your shower." I looked at him, his hair was not wet, he did not smell better and there was no indication that he had taken a shower today or probably in the last week, but I ignored it and left with Jason and Devon to school.

I live literally two blocks from our high school, Phoenix High School. The Phoenix was the mascot, our school always lost our basketball games and football games, but we were good outdoors stuff like archers and fencing and boy scouts. Jason was the best at all those things, you name it and he was the best at it. He was the best fencer and Archer and rock climber in the whole school. All the kids loved him and all girls talked about him, but he doesn't notice especially the girl thing. The only thing I beat him in was swimming, and the only reason that is, he never really tries because he does not like water.  
When we finally got to school, we headed to Latin class with Mr. Wiener. Which was the best thing, because it was always funny to ask Mr. Wiener a question, he always cringed at how dumb his last name is. Jason was walking with Devon and I before he went to his gym class, then he looked at me very worried or scared even, then he said 'see ya soon' and fast paced to gym, but not towards the gym though. That was weird.  
Then Mr. B's Dog that always sat in class barked, and it never has before but then it barked at Devon, then he Attack Devon. The dog bite Devon's leg and I jumped and tackled the dog to get her off Devon's leg, but when I jumped to help Devon and, I hit my head on the corner of Mr. Wiener's desk. Mr. Wiener grabbed his dog and Devon picked me up and ran out of the hall carrying me over his shoulder then everything went black.  
I woke up in the middle of the woods and slowly took in my surroundings; I was behind the football field, near the archer range but a little further out. Then there was Devon, he was _different_ now. Devon now had fur like a Bigfoot creature or a bear, he also had hooves instead of feet, and his face was deformed now. He was also starting a fire with a gigantic pot above the fire pit, then coming into complete consciousness I took in my surroundings fully and noticed I was tied up, I moved to try to slip my hand out of the knots but, I accidentally broke a twig on the ground and Devon turned and smiled darkly at me.  
"The halfblood awakes."  
"Umm halfblood? What's that supposed to mean" After I said that, his face got amused at my lack of knowledge, which annoyed me.  
"You still know nothing" he muttered and started to chuckle at me, but I interrupted his laughing.  
"Enlighten me then Bigfoot!"  
He stopped laughing and looked at me.  
"Who your father is, what you are, and they thought you were a threat." He snorted.  
"What did you say? You know who my dad is?"  
"Well, not really, it could be a couple but he's powerful"  
"Powerful? What are you talking about? What is this? What are you?"  
"I am a Satyr Nesi, the greatest of my race, all nature spirits fear me. Now if you'd excuse me I'm trying to make Demigod stew." He walked back to his fire pit with pot, he was pouring water into it and I could hear it starting to boil.  
"What did you mean a Satyr? And about my dad being powerful?"  
He looked at me and got a Madding face.  
"Would you like to know," he said sarcastically. "Soon the plagues will come back and…"  
Then suddenly he jumped back barley dodging a lightning bolt shot from the sky. From my side I saw a golden sword coming up on my right slowly walking towards Devon and Jason was the swords handler. Jason pointed his sword at the Devon.  
"I am Jason Grace son of Jupiter, prepare to be monster dust." Devon laughed at Jason's comment and pulled out a branch with many sharp wooden spikes, Devon charged with full effort but no speed. Jason just sidestepped into his guard and stabbed the monster in the gut. The next thing I saw was a melting Devon turning into a golden dust. That made a little sand pile on the ground and Jason standing right in front; he wiped his blade off with his jeans. Jason turned and knelled down to cut me lose. While cutting me loses, I met my reaching point.  
"What was that?! Why are you so calm? You're the son of Jupiter like the god?" I was feeling overwhelmed, I couldn't process what just happened.  
"Sean, calm down. Take a deep breath." i complied and took in a deep breath and slowly breathed out. "That was a monster, a deformed Faun probably. Yes, my father is Jupiter and, I am calm because I have trained for this Sean." He cut my final rope and helped me up. "Follow me."  
I followed him down the trail walking somewhat fast.  
"Jason, he told me that I'm a halfblood." Jason turned sympathetically towards me. "What does that mean?"  
"You said you knew the myths right, if my dad is a god and my mother was a human, what would I be called?"  
"You're saying my dad is a god?" I laughed, there is no way I am a child of a god, and I am plain and boring Sean.  
"And soon we will find out who your father is, but we have to go to your mother and tell her it's time for you to go?"  
"Where?"  
"I can't tell you yet, but what I can tell you is, you are a demigod, our oracle told us about you Sean and a while ago that's why I was assigned to go to school with you to make sure you were safe." We headed back to tell my mom what has happened today, she might know who my father is. We ran down the block and entered my home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The Truth comes with a Test  
(Sean)

I walked into my house with Jason to find my mom cooking in the kitchen. She was cooking Pasta, the one she always has on her lunch break; beside that, on the stove was her father's spaghetti sauce shipped from Italy. Jason asked my mom if there was enough for both of us and I slapped the back of his head, giving him a look.  
"Mom, I was attacked today."

My mother immediately stopped what she was doing and turned to face me, her face full of concern.  
"What do you mean you were attack, by who?"

"Devon attacked me-"

"I should have seen it coming, I'm sorry I didn't stop him sooner" Jason interrupted

"I don't understand" my mother was scared, but not for herself. It made me feel awful.

"Mom, I need to know who my dad is, it's part of it. I think you know that." I was trying not to sound angry, but I was. How could she keep something this big from me?

My mother gestured for me to sit while she sat; she grabbed my hands across from the kitchen table.

"Sean, your father was a great man, but I don't know who he was, you know I would of told you if I did." the same answer as usually. However, this time I was not taking it.  
"Mom, I know that my father was a _god,_" I said very quietly and lightly.

Her eyes widened and shook her head, she took a deep breath.  
"He is a god, but I don't know which one, he was an amazingly kind man, you two look so much alike. I'm sorry, he told me I couldn't tell you. He told me that you would never be accepted in the mortal world and to send you to a city, but I couldn't put myself through it. To just send you away." she turned to Jason. "Is it time, does he have to go?"  
"Yes, after today he should go, he'll be safer, he has to train." he said like he meant it, which helps slightly.  
"What happened exactly?" Jason told her about Devon.

She was a little mad that Jason didn't know about Devon sooner but Jason said he wasn't a _Protector_ he can't sniff out monsters like regular Protectors which were supposed to be fauns. The oracle told them I was special they sent the best fighter to keep me safe, and Jason was the best.  
"Why am I so special?" I asked  
"I don't know"  
"hmm, mom you really don't know who my father is"

She turned away and walked into the other room. She came back with a picture of me, my father, and my mother I was a baby it was right after my birth.  
"Sean this is a picture of your father, before he had to return to Olympus," she said lightly as if she hoped this day would not come. The person was tall, handsome, had a beard and a serious face. He was smiling and holding me happily, as if he won the lottery.  
"I don't know what his god name is but his name here on earth was Julius," my mother said.  
"Thanks mom" I hugged her and she kissed my forehead. I turned to Jason.  
"When do I get to go to this city, Jason?" he nodded.  
"I'll be right back" Jason didn't answer my question, but walked out the front door and outside.  
"Sean" my mother grabbed my arm and in her other hand was a sword. She handed me the sword. It was gold like Jason's with a black leather handle, and was perfectly balanced.  
"Your father warned me that you are different Sean, don't trust anyone. Okay?"  
"I can trust Jason mom." I said to reassure her.  
"Promise me not to trust anyone just yet, okay?" She looked very concerned, it kind of scared me.  
"Okay, I promise." I said just to get her to stop giving me that look.  
"And Sean, I know what happens next, you will be tested to see if you are strong" still giving me that look. I hugged her.  
"I will be fine mom, I promise. I'll show you" I smiled, she fake smiled back at me.

Jason came back into the room.  
"We have to go, it's time"

Jason said to my mom. She hugged me for reassurance.  
"Remember what I told you, and trust your instincts."

With that, we left and took Jason's car and headed west. We were on the highway and it was deadly silent for almost an hour oh driving, I couldn't take it anymore.

"How do you do it?" I asked. Jason took a minute to answer.

"I guess, you just don't think about it, it becomes the norm."

"How can you live a life like this? Constantly fighting, watching your back all the time, doesn't it ever wear you down?"

"Yeah, but when you get to the city, you'll see it's easier to handle."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're not the only one anymore, you got a family."

"Where's your family? Are they at this city?" I swore I saw his eyes spark with anger.

"Maybe, I'll tell you another time, after you're tested."

And that was the end of our conversation, until he told me to rest up before we get there. So I listened and climbed into the back and went to sleep. When I woke up we were pulling into a park, then we veered right and drove down a long dirt road. We got out and started walking up to a huge stone mansion, with a gateway in front that said in Latin Wolf House.  
"Go in" Jason ordered with a very serious face, the most serious I have seen yet.

I walked into the wolf house alone trying to feel confident but I was mostly concerned that what I find here isn't going to be easy to overcome. I walked down this hallway with lots of cool Greek and Roman art, even some Celtic and Norse relics, The first thing I saw was a picture of a wolf with two babies sucking on the wolf's nipples. 'Weird' was the first thing that came to mind. Then I saw a painting on the wall, it was two brothers building the city of Rome, at least I thought it was Rome. Then out of nowhere I heard a growl, I looked around and I was still in this very long narrow hallway, so I stopped admiring the art and kept walking, at the end of the hall we're stairs. I looked up the stairs, and saw nothing dangerous. So I walked up the stairs still ready for an attack. I reached the top floor and saw another statue of a goddess. She was probably my age or little younger, she was naked with a bow and arrow it was made out of bronze and very well done. Again, when I was admiring the art in this place I heard another growl, this time it was a lot closer. I followed the sound into another room. I walked into this room which was dome shaped, the room was literally a circle and in the center of the room was a reddish brown wolf, not a wolf statue an actually living breathing wolf. The wolf was staring at me and growling silently almost like a cats purr. Then while staring at the wolf right into its eyes, I could understand it, she spoke in my mind, the only way I can describe it is like an echo in your mind.  
"Who am I?"

I immediately thought you are the wolf that was in my dream. Then another memory came to me, a more recent memory. The statue early with the wolf feeding the baby's.  
"Lupa the she-wolf goddess" I said as confidently, which surprised me.  
"Very good, many don't care to know my name, which in itself was a test. You take in your surroundings; you notice and take in all information that you can, impressive. Child are you as strong as observant?"  
"Yes"  
"Good, you will have three tests here, Child." She narrowed her eyes towards a 6-Foot wide wooden door on the far side.  
"Test one."

Then the door opened. I saw a lion with super sharp teeth and about twice as big as an actually lion. So I unsheathed my sword and stepped forward. The lion came out and growled out fire.  
"Fight!"

The lion charge as soon as Lupa barked out her kill order. I ran towards the fire breathing lion and that's when the fun began. I ran at the lion and it shot fire right at my upper torso. While running I slide right under the fire and was directly under the lion. I stabbed the lion right in its belly and it roared in rage. From the wound poured out monster dust then it explode all over me. I stood covered in monster dust, and turned to Lupa.  
"What's next Lupa!" and smiled arrogantly. Lupa smiled in an amused way.  
"The next test is going to be more challenging, but I think you can handle it"

Uh oh.

"Send out the Hippoi Diomedios".

I knew what that was I learned it in Greek mythology class. A man-eating horse owned by some king. Heracles fetched them as one of his twelve labors to the gods. I waited for it to appear. Then I saw it. It was 8 feet tall and had spiked hooves, I forget that the myth also says they were breed for war, they were made to kill. It looked mad at me, kind of, like a fat kid does with cake.  
"FIGHT!"

I charged the horse, the horse flew up and shot back down towards me and kicked me right in the gut. I flew back and fell on my back, it was about to slam its entire weight on me, but I rolled away seconds before, then whack I was kicked again. I rolled a couple of feet away and, my rib was most likely broken. I stood up and despite it failing the first time, I still charged it. The horse came down for another kick, but I grabbed the leg as soon as it shot towards me. I mounted the horse and stabbed it in the neck. The horse and it screamed in pain and fell to the ground and I fell down with it. I fell right on my bad ribs that were most likely broken. Then as I was thinking about the pain in my torso, Lupa growled.  
"Get up Child, one last test" I stood up.  
"Let's do this" I said weakly  
"Very well, your last test is me, you must defeat me." she smiled amused at the thought.  
"Perfect." I muttered under my breath. Mostly because I was wounded and tired, and knew there was no way, I could win this.  
"FIGHT!" Lupa charged at me so fast I couldn't react.

She tackled me to the ground and tried to bit me, but I elbowed her right in the snout. I pushed off her and she whined in pain. While she whined I slashed at her to get some breathing room, but she jumped up and clawed my left cheek with three little claw cuts bleeding from my face.  
"Come on" she was toying with me.  
'Stab not slash' I listened to this hallucination and tricked Lupa.

I stood up and she came at me for the final kill. At the last second, I faked a slash, rolled onto my knees, and stabbed her right in her side. She whined again, but not in pain; it was purely angry. She tackled me so hard I hit my head on the ground and was dazed, she bit my right hand, and I dropped my sword.  
"You are a very strong warrior, your father must be one of the elder three, welcome into my army child" She got off me, then bit my shirt and sat me up. "Come, Jason will be happy you passed." I stood up, barley and followed Lupa out of the mansion where Jason was outside waiting.  
"Where are we going, Lupa" I said.  
"To the Eternal City of course, you passed, you are more than worthy" I saw Jason staring at me waiting for something special.  
"Jason, grab on to my fur we shall go to the city through me," Lupa ordered.  
Jason groaned as if he hated that.

"What about the car Lupa?"

She smirked and looked at Jason like this _'you want me to eat your car'  
_"I said grab on Jason, you to child" I listen to her and grabbed her fur, but I wish I hadn't.

We twisted through time and space and suddenly we came to a complete stop, my stomach felt like it shot up into my throat and into my knees and back to my stomach. We were in a beautiful grass hillside city and in front of a giant gateway. On top it said in Latin "The Eternal City" through the gateway were many kids like me. Younger and older, the oldest I saw then was 16-17, in the distance down a hill were 14 bunkers, in the further distance on top of another hill was the Coliseum, and a leaning tower of Pisa. There was so much more in the far distance. I was excited to think this would be my new home. But sad that my mother would not be a part of it.


	3. Chapter 3

*Thank you all for reading my Story, Please leave reviews and comments. The next chapter will be up Thursday the 22nd.

Chapter 3  
The daughter of Night  
(Sean)

"Wow look at this place!" I said

"It's your new home, the only home for our kind, the only place that's safe" I turned to face him I saw so much love for this place in his eyes, so much pride.

"Jason, show Sean around the city, go to the infirmary first, and tell them that Sean has a couple broken ribs." I stepped forward to stand next to Jason and winced at the reminder of my injury.

Jason nodded and started walking. Jason showed some cool places on the way to the infirmary, for one I saw I think 6 temples across the valley and they were beautiful to look at. Then we started to walk around the training grounds, he showed me this rock-climbing wall that randomly shoots arrows at you, and spikes shoot out of the walls, to sum it up it's sweet. Then there was the arena, it was an exact replica of the Coliseum in Italy. Then we walked into the city part of the actually city, it was like a small town look with a lot of different stores and shops, down at the end of the road were houses and a college, it was a small community really. The building I saw people keep going into was the leaning tower of Pisa like in Italy, which was the eating lounge I assumed because there was a sign saying what the specials were, tonight was pizza. Then Jason stopped in front of a tent and walked inside.

The first thing I saw was 16 beds and 4 of the beds were being used. I also noticed a statue of a man with a staff and snakes going up the staff. All of a sudden, a girl with blonde hair with a bag on her side, when she saw us she immediately smiled, ran up to Jason, and hugged him.

"Jason, you're back from Arizona, that's great, do we get to know why you had to leave or is it still a secret?"

"Yes, and no, you know how it is" Jason had a sad look when he said that.

"Actually I don't, but I know better to ask twice, so who's this?"

"Sean, nice to meet you." I shook her hand and winced a bit. Before she could tell me her name, Jason interrupted.

"Sean's why we're here and who I brought from Arizona; he got tested and broke some ribs according to Lupa."

"Alright, come take a seat and take off your shirt please." She said calmly enough. Jason stepped outside.

I followed her over to one of the beds and sat down and took off my shirt, and saw the sides of my chest were purple. Probably not a good sign.

"Wow, what happened?" she asked me, she put her right hand on my chest and I winced.

"I fought one of the Hippoi Diomedios." She looked at me doubtful and then nodded. She pulled out of her handbag a drink, handed it to me, and gestured for me to drink it, I did what she asked and it tasted like Pepsi. Which was nice to have some caffeine, but I didn't know how she knew I loved Pepsi.

"Have you ever fought a monster before?" I shook my head and looked up at her.

"No, why?"

"Well, that's just a dangerous monster to pick for someone with no training at all; Lupa must think you're very strong." She stared at me like a science project. This was uncomfortable.

"Umm, what did I just drink? It tasted like Pepsi, but I'm guessing it wasn't." she smiled. She started to apply this cream on my ribs. At first, it hurt but after a couple of seconds, it felt nice. She started to sing a little melody and it was beautiful, I forgot my question and just listened. While I was in a trance, I started noticing she was turning pale and beading with sweat on her face. She looked at me and smiled again.

"It's healing magic, nothing to be worried about, anyway you should be good in a couple of hours, only one rib was completely broken, three more were fractured though. Must have been a good fight."

"I got lucky"

"Demigods don't have that." She said seriously, which was somewhat sad. She grabbed my shirt and handed it to me.

"Thanks, am I all fixed up?" I put on my shirt.

"You're good to go; will you do me a favor and tell Jason I need to talk to him later?"

"Yeah for sure, thanks again." She smiled and I walked out to meet Jason, who was talking to a person with a black robe, when Jason saw me come out he smiled and faced that person.

"I'll talk to you about this later." Then walked towards me, meeting me half way. I saw the black hooded person walk back down the hill towards the temples.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, she wants to talk to me later about some stuff."

"Yeah, so does umm, what's her name? The girl that just fixed me up."

"Dakota wants to talk to me?"

"Yeah, she didn't say why" Jason nodded and looked past my head, I turned to follow his gaze and it was Lupa walking towards us. Jason looked back at me.

"Alright, let finish the tour up" I looked back and Lupa still coming this way.

"Come on your gonna love the bunkers" I ignored Lupa and followed Jason down the road to the 14 Bunkers.

Jason showed me the 14 bunkers; they were all colored and decorated differently and in a giant U shape.

"The 12 Olympians each have their own bunker for their children and the last two on the end are the 2 minor god bunkers one for girls, and one for boys"

"Which one is mine?" I said with excitement.

"I'm sorry, were not sure who your dad is. For now you can stay in my bunker if you want, there is a lot of room." Jason pointed towards his bunker. It was at the very end of the field, it was a huge building, and quite beautiful, in the center on the front was an eagle made out of gold.

"Bunker 1"

"Thanks man, but why doesn't my dad just show himself, if he's a god, he could appear anytime. Right?" I must have sounded annoyed because the sky rumbled.

"Sean, don't question the gods, it's not smart." Jason said.

"Oh my bad, so anyways, how does this whole thing work, when do people usually find out?"

"Most are given some sort of sign around the camp fire, but if not tonight; soon"

"Okay, so can I put my stuff in your cabin now or later"

He looked down, grabbed one of my bags for me.  
"Come on man lets go" he smiled and walked towards bunker one and I followed.

We walked up the steps and into the bunker and first thing I saw was a marble statue of a man with a golden eagle on him, it was cool looking. The statue was Jupiter for sure, he had the strange look of leadership, he looked confident, strong, a great leader. The statue was in front of the door entrance and next to 4 coat hangers and was next to a corner to the left of it. To the right were the 4 hooks and then a hallway with one door in it. The walls are all painted white and the trim was all gold. The ceiling was portraying I think the actually sky above. The background was blue like the sky today and I felt you could feel the actually wind currents in the sky, just staring at it. Jason walked in the living room first and it is breath takingly big. The room was huge, on the right side of the room is a huge three-part couch, and in front of the couch is a marble fireplace with a gold mantle above it. In the middle of the room are some stairs and to the left of the stairs was another statue of Jupiter. Then on the left side of the room was a big open space with marble floor, which is different to the middle and right sides, which is white carpet with golden accents. The marble floor space kind of looked like a dance floor. Behind the dance floor, area was a counter with four stools and on the other side of the counter was the kitchen. Jason immediately dropped my stuff on the carpet and jumped onto the couch lying on his back.

"It's good to be back." He said

"How long have you lived here?" his face went dark again, like in the car.

"Since I was two, I don't remember a lot of my past."

"So where should I put my stuff?" he smiled again as if nothing happened and got back up and started to walk up the stairs.

We walked I think 6 steps the turned right and walked 5 steps up and there was a railing over the side looking down into the living area on the right side, on the left side was six doors. Jason walked in front of the door second closest to the stairs.  
"This room is mine but, any other you can use until your dad sends a sign."

I walked to the room closest to the stairs and through my stuff down. The room had a queen size bed with white sheets, white pillows and the ceiling was just like the rest of the house with blue skies with moving clouds. Just when I looked, a little lightning bolt hit my head and I laughed. I turned to face Jason and he smiled and looked at me curiously like Dakota in the infirmary.  
"Thanks man, I would hate to be in the minor gods cabin with no one I know."

"Your gonna fit in just fine" he put his arm on my shoulder.

The next hours flew by. I set up my room and took a nap in my bed, and then Jason woke me up and said that it was dinnertime.

We left the bunker and walked to the leaning tower of Pisa, we in and it was 2 rows of 7 long tables, and a really long table in the back of the cafeteria. Like I saw earlier in the day it was pizza night tonight, which was great. Jason and I were in line for the pizza, and then I saw her.

At the seventh table on the right side, there was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had black hair going past her shoulders by a couple of inches, a really cute innocent face. Her eyes color I couldn't see from this distance but if it was anything like the rest of her, it was freaking gorgeous. She was talking to some other girls that looked nothing like her and was eating a salad, I wonder who she is. Then I heard a cough and turned to Jason who was smiling.  
"That's Hazel," He said amused at my staring.

"Hazel, Daughter of…"

"Daughter of Nox Goddess of the night" he started laughing as if the idea of us did not have a chance.

"Why is that funny" he stopped laughing but kept his smile, then walked forward and grabbed his pizza.

"The Nox girl scares most guys away, she's the first daughter of night in a long time" Now I was curious, I wanted to see how this girl clicked.

"Well, let's see about that." I grabbed three slices and I walked over to her, Jason was close behind enjoying the show, she looked at me as if I was lost puppy.

"Hi can I join you?" I smiled and looked right into her eyes, when she smiled back at me, I felt frozen in time and space.

That corny phrase lost in your eyes made a lot of sense in this moment. Her eye color in simple terms is gold with black on the outer edge but in the center, it really twinkled with many beautiful stars. The deeper I looked the more lost I was, in this millisecond I didn't want to look away but she turned away and looked at her friends, her friends nodded in harmony. She turned back and before I got lost in her eyes, again she said.  
"Sure why not, you are?"

"Sean, nice to meet you" I sat down across from Hazel.

"Hazel, Daughter of Nox, you're obviously a new camper here?"

"Yeah I umm don't know who my dad is yet"

"Oh so it's your dad that's the god, well do you like swimming?" she seemed interested in me, and then Jason laughed and walked away.

"Umm yes I do, do you?" she smiled brightly like she was literally a star.

"No sorry, I'm not small talking I'm trying to figure out your God parent"

"oh umm okay then swimming who's that god"

"Neptune, how long can you hold your breath?"

"Not very long, I'm not sure why?"

"So probably not him, do you sing?"

"Umm yeah I like to sing, who would that be?"

"Apollo, do you like archery or sword play?"

"Swords for sure." She smiled.

"Does flying sound like fun?"

"Yeah, but I don't see what that has to do with anything"

"Jupiter lord of the sky, Zombie movies cool?" she was now grinning and her teeth were sparkling like stars, man she was pretty.

"Uh Lupa said I must be a child of the elder three, if that helps?" everyone gasped.

"Are you serious? I was joking around with my friends about the elder three; you are a child of the elder three?"

"What is the 'elder three'?"

"The three eldest brothers, sons of Saturn the titan of time"

"Jupiter, Neptune, and Pluto?"

"Do you have any idea?"

"I don't, Jason said I most likely will get claimed tonight at the camp fire." they looked at Jason alone at the table in the front.

"Maybe Jason knows" she was playing with the idea herself.

"No, Jason came and got me out of school and brought me here, he's my friend he would tell me."

Hazel seemed doubtful when I said that, but I was not going to buckle down, Jason was like a brother to me. Then they talked about troubling news of their own.  
"Did you guys hear about Gwen? She went on the quest anyway" one of Hazel's friends said.

"Who's Gwen?"

They all looked at me like I was a dumb kid that can't just shut up and listen, but Hazel looked at me with her gleaming eyes.  
"He's curious is that a bad thing?" she turned towards me.

"Gwen's a daughter of Mars god of war; she snuck out of camp and went on a quest when Lupa said no to her"

I thought I would not want to get on Lupa's bad side.

"Her boyfriend Bobby went with Reyna and she got jealous and followed them"

She looked sad that her friends were gone. I don't know this girl but I don't like seeing her upset.

"Hey I'm going to talk to Jason but can I see you later at the camp fire?" she nodded and I could have sworn I saw her eyes light up, which made me happy.

I walked over to Jason and sat down.  
"So how'd it go?" Jason asked, holding in a laugh

"Great, I made a new friend" he looked at me like I was crazy but then nodded.

"Well I never really talked to her, she always talked to my Gwen and Dakota though, maybe she's not so bad, and I shouldn't have judged her, sorry" he looked like he was seriously sorry so I didn't nudge it.

"So when's this campfire going to start?" then we heard a conch horn.

"Soon, come on let's see what this is all about?" he smiled and we left the Pisa.

We went outside and the first thing I see is tons of kids around this giant fire pit and laughing and dancing to music, the guys playing the music were Fauns with pipes and drums. Then Lupa came out on a platform behind the fire and everyone turned to look at her as she spoke.  
"HEROES!" Everyone immediately shut up and listened.

"I have a surprise for you tonight, but first we will have capture the flag tomorrow and for tonight entertainment we have Sean"

Everyone looked around and was wondering who I was.

"Sean please step forward!"

I walked up to Lupa and then random people started shouting

"Who's he?"

"Whose Cabin does he belong to?"

Then Lupa gained back Control.

"QUIET! Sean here is a new camper, he has initiation tonight" she smiled her wolf teeth. "In the arena, I'm sure you love watching initiation since we all have gone through it."

Everyone cheered and lifted me up into the crowd I wasn't sure if it was good or bad initiation process, I had a feeling I was not going to like it. The crowd carried me to the Coliseum for my initiation. Jason was in the back of the group and he was emotionless, face of stone. I was scared looking at Jason that way.  
"It will be okay I promise" Jason mouthed at me.

I knew it was bad now I had to fight a bad monster or something worse. Then I noticed something on everyone that I didn't notice before, it was a Tattoo 'SPQR'. I had no idea what I meant, but I was guessing it was an honor code or something. Jason had 'SPQR' and an eagle and lines below the eagle. The campers set me down, Lupa lead me into the middle of the Arena, and everyone was screaming.  
"Child, You must Fight our 9 Praetors and last for 3 minutes without dying" I unsheathed my sword from my belt.

"Are you serious, 9 against one? How is that fair?" I Shouted

"Fair." Lupa said amused. Then out of nowhere, I saw a 9 kids running towards me, including Jason. Lupa sprinted up stairs into the crowd and Jason got to me first.

"Jason, wait I can't fight you" he swung at me with his sword, I blocked it… barley

"Sorry Sean, the only way I could help is if you were in my Cabin and well no one ever is" he said sadly I seemed like he wanted a brother or another sibling.

"I'm sleeping in your cabin does that count." I joked.

He slashed at me; I rolled over and got back up against a wall. Then this bald dude pushed Jason and tried to stab me. I slashed down on his sword and elbowed him in the face, he fell down immediately unconscious. I jumped over his body away from the corning wall and into the middle again. Then a girl slashed at my legs and I jumped over her sword and kicked her in the stomach, she fell over and I kicked her sword away. At the same moment I kicked her sword away from her, Jason kicked me from behind and I fell down. I slashed at his legs and he jumped over my sword and landed on my sword like a skateboard. I dropped it from the weight of his body. He slashed at my chest, I rolled backwards, and then leapfrog style tackled Jason into the ground. Then something crazy happened, lighting struck down on Jason and me and we both flew.

I heard a growl from Lupa and the crowd went crazy. I landed on the dirt and I saw my sword was destroyed from the strike. I got up, ran, and took that sword I kicked from the girl earlier. I charged at Jason who was perfectly fine from the strike. While charging from the side someone tackled me, I dropped this other sword and wrestled with this beautiful black haired girl with beautiful star golden eyes, Hazel she was smiling and trying to stab me in the chest. I was resisting and rolling from side to side.  
"Hey" she said while smiling down on me. "Sorry about trying to kill you and all." She struck down and tried to stab at me again. Man is she hot or what. Nevertheless, I wrapped my legs around her neck from behind and flipped her off me. Slice right next to my head was a sword barley missing my face; I kicked this guy's privates and rolled right into Jason pointing his sword to my throat. I stood up slowly then a growl came from the crowd.  
"TIME!" Lupa looked at me with a weird expression and left the arena immediately after.


End file.
